Going to the Past
by Aiko19th
Summary: Kagome went to Kikyo's time (when she was alive)!! And now she can remake the past!! What will she do? [Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like it! and review!!!]
1. Going to the Past

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters... That right belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama. I'm just a mere fan of Inu-Yasha (anime, because I don't have the manga.... I'm sooooo poor!! ^_^").

WRITER'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic, ^_^" Hum.. but... I hope you like it.  
I really love Inuyasha and all other great animes/mangas!! Ranma½, Card Captor Sakura, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Blue Seed, Karekano, Evangelion, Rayearth, Escaflowne, Digi Charat, Time Stranger Kyoko... etc... ^_^  
Here in Brazil we have the Inuyasha manga in english, but I didn't buy yet... ^_^" (how I said, I'm poor...) But here we have the Card Captor Sakura, Video Girl Ai, Rayearth, Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma ½, Dragon Ball and Saint Seiya mangas in portuguese!!! ^_^  
Ah... I want to guive a special thanks to Takahashi-sama and my friend that guive me the chance to watch Inuyasha (episodes1-32)!! Arigatou! ^-^

WAIT!!!

Just to you know when the fanfic happen....  
Inuyasha have found Kikyo for the 2nd time (after she revive...), Kagome is a little jealous, Shippou and Miroku aren't understanding what happened. ^_^"

And.. please sorry about my english/japanese...

Ok?!

Japanese/english  
Gomen - I'm Sorry  
Tadaima - I'm home  
Okaeri - Welcome back  
Osuwari - Sit  
  
"speaking"  
'_thinking_'  
(author notes)

--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,--

****

Charapter One: Going to The Past  
Fanfic by: Aiko-chan®  
2001

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku are having a great afternoon, very calm..._  
'Geez.... What does she have that I don't?! I can't understand Inuyasha!! Eh? Why am I thinking about him? I never cared for him before... Grr... I will be crazy if I stay here with him!!! I have to go home and clear my mind, think in something else!' _Kagome thinks.  
"Well, I have to go home!" Kagome says.  
"Oi... you can't leave! We have to find another shard!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inuyasha, I have to study for the tests!!" She said.  
"Kagome.... can't you study here with us?" Shippou asks her.  
"Eh.... well... I...." Kagome was trying to invent an answer to him.  
"Do you really have to study?" Miroku asks her.  
"Yes, and I have to do others things too...." She answer.  
"Feh, but we have to find the shards before Naraku!!" Inuyasha was trying to keep Kagome there.  
"Find by yourself Inuyasha! Ah... now I remember that you can't see the Shikon no Tama.., and you need me because I'm JUST a Shard detector!!" Kagome yelled.  
"Eh? I... I never said that you are JUST a Shard detector!" Inuyasha said.  
"Really? Hum.... Maybe because I look like Kikyo!" Kagome said.  
"You don't look like her!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome does a surprised face.  
'_What?! I don't look like her? Yeah.. I forgot that she is the greatest woman, the most beautiful, and she was a miko!_' Kagome thought.  
Then she change her surprise face to a sad one, tears starts to fall. Inuyasha looks at her, and see a tear falling.  
"Oi!! Don't cry!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Gomen... but I have to go..." She start to run.  
'_Kagome... What did I say that hurt you?_' Inuyasha thinks.  
"Aren't you going after her, Inuyasha?" Shippou asks.  
"Shh... Shippou, now we have to leave her alone..." Miroku said to him.  
"But... Why..?"  
"You will understand..." Miroku said. 'I think that she wants to stay alone... ' He thought.

--'---,---@  
Kagome was runing to the well.  
'_I'm not Kikyo... I don't look like her... I'm not so good like her... But..... but..... What does she have that I don't?! What...?!' _She was crying. '_Why does he prefer Kikyo than me? What did she do for have his love? What....?!' _Then she jump into the well.  
  
In her time....  
"Tadaima..." Kagome yelled.  
"Okaeri, Kagome-chan!" Her mom answer.  
"Nee-chan!" Sota yelled.  
"Ah... Home sweet home..." She look at her house (house-shrine)  
"I'm going to cook something good for you" Her mother said.  
"Thanks... but I'm going to take a bath first..." Kagome said.  
Then she went to her bedroom.  
'_Hum... I'm so tired... Every day runing after youkai... but at least I can be by Inuyasha's side... Ah... I'm thinking about him again.... Maybe because I care for him....Eh? I... I said that I care for Inuyasha? For that selfish, that baka!? Geez....' _She tought.  
"Well, I will take a bath and forget all this silly things...." Then she goes to take a bath.

@---`---, --  
In Inuyasha's time...  
  
"Kagome...." he whisper._  
'What did I say wrong? Why did I hurt you? You aren't Kikyo, you are Kagome... I LIKE Kikyo, she was my love, and I LIKE Kagome, she is smart, nice, beautiful, have a sweet scent, and... eh?! Why am I thinking like this? I never cared for her before..._' He thinks.

--`---,---@  
Back to Kagome's time....

"Ah... Thanks for this delicious food mom!" Kagome said.  
"Oh... good to hear it!" her mom said.  
"Hum... Now I have to buy some ramen and candys, I want to guive it to Inuyasha, and Shippou-chan!" Kagome stand up, and catch her money.  
"Ok, but come back soon!" Her mom said.  
"Hai!!!" She answered and go.  
  
After all shop, she went to the well.  
  
"Hum... I think that they will like it! Wow... my bag is so heavy.... I will ask Inuyasha to carry it to the village..." Kagome said.  
Then she remember what he had said to her.  
  
*Fash back*

"She... she is just my Shard detector....!"  
  
"You don't look like her!!"

*End of Fash back*

'_Yeah... I forgot that you have your Kikyo... And you want to protect her...., after all that happened, you still are in love with her.... No... Why am I thinking like this again? But... I just want to know What they had done before Naraku appeared... What?_' She start to cry again.  
"No, I can't cry now... I have to go..." Then she jumps in the well.

@---`---,--  
Inuyasha's time.  
  
"Hum... Kagome-sama is late...." Miroku said.  
"I'm worried about her, let's see the well, maybe she is there!" Shippou said to him.  
"Ok... Hum... Inuyasha? Do you want to come with us?" Miroku asks him.  
"Feh! I'm going to stay here" Inuyasha said.  
'_Kagome isn't here, I can smell it, her scent isn't here! But... What happend to her?_' Inuyasha thinks.  
  
--`---,---@  
Kagome get out of the well, and looked at the Inuyasha's forest.  
"Well, now I have to find Inuyasha..." Then she start to walk.  
"Inuyasha!! Where are you?" Kagome yelled.  
Then she saw something, and it's red...  
"Inuyasha, stop with that! I know it's you!"She yelled.  
And it don't stop following her.  
"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" She yelled.  
No result...  
"Eh? Inu.. Inuyasha?" She asked.  
"Kikyo!! What is this weird kimono?" Inuyasha appears.  
"Ki... Kikyo?!" Kagome asked.  
"Oi, Kikyo, aren't you playing with the children?"  
"Did... you say... Ki... Kikyo?!" Kagome asked.  
"Eh? What's up, Kikyo? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asks her.  
"Inuyasha! stop with that! I don't like jokes!" Kagome yelled.  
"Hum? Jokes?Are you ok, Kikyo?!"  
"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome yelled.  
Nothing have happened to him.  
"Eh? Why do I have to sit?" Inuyasha asked her.  
'_What?! Nothing happened? What's going on here?!_'She thinks.  
"Oi, Kikyo!! What's up with you today?"  
"Don't you remember me?! I'm Kagome!!" She yelled.  
"Kagome? What are you talking about Kikyo?!"  
"Ok... I'm not Kikyo!" She yelled. "I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!! Did you understand?!" She yelled.'_With this he will remember!_'She thought.  
"Eh? It's not Kikyo's scent! You're not her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ah.... Stop joking, Inuyasha, and carry my bag to Kaede-baa-chan's village! Ah... and where is Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan?"  
He catch her bag.  
"Miroku, Shippou?"  
"Yeah! Where are they?"  
"Feh, how would I know? I don't know them!"  
"Ok... now let's go to the village!"  
Then they start to walk.

--`---,---@  
At the village.

"Eh? What happend here?!It has changed..." Kagome yelled.  
She continue walking.  
"Youkai!!" someone yelled.  
Kagome look around, and didn't see anything.  
"Where? Where is it?"  
"Kikyo-sama!! Behind you!!"another yelled.  
A lot of people runing.  
"Eh?! Inuyasha, where is the Youkai?"  
"Kikyo-sama!! Inuyasha is the youkai!!" another yelled.  
"Hey!!!! Wait a minute!!!" She scream.  
Everybody stopped.  
"I'm not Kikyo!!! I'm Kagome!!"She scream.  
'_She... She isn't lying?! Ah... But... she really looks like Kikyo... but her scent is a little different..._' Inuyasha thinks.  
Two people appear.  
"What is happening here?" Kikyo said.  
Everybody look at Kikyo.  
"Wha... What? You.. you really aren't Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asks Kagome.  
"Ki...Kikyo..." Kagome whisper.  
"Kikyo-nee-sama.... What happened?" Kaede asks her old sister.  
"Kikyo-nee-sama?! Eh?! Are you.... Kaede-baa-chan?!" Kagome was very surprised.

--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,--  
Well This is my first chapter...  
If you want to know the end, review onegai! ^-^  
Ah..... and... choose the end, Kikyo and Inuyasha, or Kagome and Inuyasha.  
Arigatou minna-san!  
  
e-mail - [Little_Shine@hotmail.com][1]  
ICQ - 68886736  
--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
Kagome realized that she is in Kikyo and Inuyasha's time, but she can't go back to her and Inuyasha's time.

Jikai (On the next) Inuyasha "Kagome, Living in another Past"  
Look forward to it!

   [1]: mailto:Little_Shine@hotmail.com



	2. Kagome Living in another Past

DISCLAIMER: Well another disclaimer... I do not own Inuyasha sooooo sad...and its characters... That right belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama. I'm just a fan of anime/manga, and I fanfic writer. ^___^" 

WRITER'S NOTE: Hoe!!! I'm very late!!! I'm sorry minna-san!! Gomen!! Please I'm very very sorry!! Ah! And this is a KagomeXInuyasha's fic! ^___^" I know that it is very short, but I didn't have many ideas... Hm... I hope you like it....

Help?  
Shikon no Tama = Jewel of 4 Souls  
Hai = Yes/Yeah  
Inuyasha's time = when he is with Shippou, Miroku.  
Kikyo's time = when she was alive.  
-nee-sama = older sister -sama = someone respected  
  
"speaking"  
'thinking'  
(author notes)   
  
WAIT!!! 

In first Charapter, Kagome jump into the well then she appears in Feudal age, but something is wrong.... Kikyo is alive and Kaede is a little kid?! What happened there?!

Ok?!

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- 

**Chapter Two:** Kagome Living in another Past  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan®  
2001~2002

"Wait... wait a minute.... Kikyo.. is alive and Kaede-baa-chan is this little kid?! What is happening here?" Kagome asks.  
"Who are you? And What are you doing with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks Kagome.  
"Kikyo-nee-sama.... she looks like you...." Kaede said.  
"Yeah... she really look like Kikyo-sama!" a person said.  
"Eh? Don't you remember me Kikyo? Inuyasha?" Kagome asks them.  
"You aren't a youkai, then... Who are you?!" Kikyo asks Kagome again.  
"I'm Kagome! The girl who is with...." Kagome start to look for the shard of Shikon no tama.  
"Eh? Where are my shards of Shikon no Tama?!" Kagome yelled.  
"Shikon no Tama?!" Kikyo does a surprised face.  
"Yeah.. I have broken it.... " Kagome asks him.  
Then Kikyo show her the Shikon no Tama.  
"Ah... the... Shikon... no... Tama.. is complete?!!" Kagome does a very surprised face.  
"But...." Kagome was very shoked.  
'What is happening here? The Shikon no Tama is complete?!?! Eh....?!' Then she realize. '_I'm 50 years before Inuyasha's time... Then Kikyo is alive.... Kaede-baa-chan is a kid... and... and... Inuyasha... he doesn't know me..._' She thought.  
"No... It's not happening.... It... it is just a dream.... isn't it?!!" Then Kagome starts to run.  
"Oi!!! Girl!!" Inuyasha yelled. "She forgot her.....bag" He said.  
"Go after her, Inuyasha. There are a lot of youkai." Kikyo said.  
"O...ok..." He started running after Kagome.

In the well...  
'_It can't be true... this is the time that Kikyo was alive, and Inuyasha was in love with her, then... Naraku appears... and destroy their happy end..._' Kagome thought.'_Ah... Then... it means that I can do something to keep them together... but... but... if I do, I won't meet Inuyasha in the future... Waah~~~ What can I do? Stay here, or go back to my time? Hum... maybe, if I jump into the well again, I can go home and forget all about this! _' Kagome thought.  
"Yeah... I will do it!" Then she jumps into the well.  
When She get out of the well, there wasn't Kagome's time, she haven't gone back, she was still in Feudal era....  
'_No... no... I want to go home, I don't want to see Inuyasha and Kikyo together... and I don't want to see Naraku using Kikyo "form" and betraing Inuyasha, and doing the same to Kikyo, and Inuyasha being sealing by Kikyo... I don't!!_ ' Kagome started to crying.  
"What had I done to deserve it? What...? I want to go home... please...." Kagome said.  
"Inuyasha... please.. help me...." She started to cry. Then she fainted.

--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
In Inuyasha's time (you know... with Shippou and Miroku....)

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha wakes up.  
"Inuyasha?!" Miroku looks at him.  
"Hm? Inuyasha?!" Shippou looks at him too.  
'_Kagome... She... she was calling me... Why... was she crying? Would she be in danger... Or... it's just a bad dream?!_ ' Inuyasha thinks.

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
Kagome is opening her eyes.

"Hum..." She open her eyes and see Kaede's house.  
'_Eh? All that was just a bad dream?_' Kagome thinks.  
"Ano.... excuse me..." a little girl's voice.  
Kagome turns and see Kaede.  
"Kaede....?" Kagome asks.  
The little girl nods.  
'It wasn't a bad dream, it wasn't a dream! It's real!! ' She thought.  
"Well... do... do you want something? Kikyo-nee-sama?" Kaede asks.  
"Ah... gomen, you aren't Kikyo-nee-sama..." She said.  
"Hum.. ok... Kaede-chan, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome smile.  
"Hum... excuse me but.... I changed your clothes.... hm... this kimono isn't common here... " Kaede asks.  
"Ah... thanks... but.. it is common... in my time...." Kagome said. ^__^"  
"Ok... if you need something...." Kaede was a little shy.  
"Hum... Why are you so shy?" Kagome asks.  
"Eh? Hum... I'm not... it's... it's because you look like Kikyo-nee-sama... I think...." Kaede said.  
"Ah.. ok... Well.... Where is she?" Kagome asks.  
"Eh... She is.. is... taking a bath!" Kaede said. '_I think that I can't tell her that Kikyo-nee-sama is taking care of that thief, Oningumo..._' Kaede thinks.  
"Is she taking care of Oningumo?" Kagome asks.  
"Eh?! Do.. do you read my mind?!" Kaede was very surprised.  
"Hum... I came from future! And I know what will happen here! About you nee-san, Kikyo, and Inuyasha..." Kagome told her.  
"Im... impossible! You can't be from future!" She started to be scared.  
"Yeah... I thought that when I came here... I can't be in THIS past.. but... what can I do? I can't go back home...." Kagome does a sad face.  
"Sorry... I didn't want to..." Kaede said.  
"It's ok... well, let's get up and start to walk..." Kagome said.  
Then she gets up and goes outside.  
"Hum... ano... Aren't you be lost if you stay alone?" Kaede asks.  
"No... thanks... but I know this place very well!" Kagome smile.  
Kagome started to walk then she went to the river, and sat down.  
'_My god... What am I going to do? I'm here doing nothing... Ah... I prefer to be looking for another shard! Eh? Well... I forgot that in this time, the Shikon no Tama is complete... Inuyasha... how I miss you..._' Kagome thought.  
"Kikyo?" a male voice.  
"Ah.... Stop calling me by "Kikyo"!! My name is..." She turns to see the person.  
"Hm? You aren't Kikyo...." Inuyasha said.  
"Eh?" She looked at him. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
"Feh! Here is your bag!" Inuyasha give back to her..  
"Ah..." Kagome catch. "Thanks... " She said. "Hm... Inuyasha.... I have to tell something to you....."  
"Hm?" Inuyasha said.  
Then someone appeared.  
"Are you felling better girl?" Kikyo said.  
Kagome looked at her.  
"Hum... hai... " Kagome said.  
"Ok, then You can stay if you want, and Inuyasha don't disturb her!" Then Kikyo left.  
"Feh!"  
"Ah!!! Inuyasha are you hungry?! " Kagome asks him.  
"Eh?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
"Ramen, and candies...." Kagome smile.  
She boil some water and put in the ramen cup, and gave it to Inuyasha.  
"Here!" She gives him a cup.  
"Wha.. what is this?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It's ramen, I know that you will love it!" Kagome smile.  
Then Inuyasha started to eat.  
"Wow!! It's very good!! Delicious~~~" Inuyasha said.  
"See? I told you!" Kagome smile again. '_Ah... it's good to see that you liked it. It's good to be with you..._' Kagome tought.  
"Wah~~ Very good...." He finished it.  
'_My god... this is very good.... eating this... ramen! And... Staying next to this girl... but... why do I feel so comfortable with her...? She has a sweet scent.... and she is... cute... she really looks like Kikyo... what? I said that a human is cute?! What is going on with me?_' Inuyasha thinks...  
Kagome started to remember the first time she met Inuyasha, he was sleeping, then he attacked her, She remember the first time he called her by "Kagome", after defeating Yura... "Inuyasha..." She whispered.

--`---,---@ @---`---,--

'_Kagome.... Where are you? I thought that you would come back soon, I went to your house and you weren't there... then... Where are you? Where? Kagome...._'Inuyasha thought.  
"I think that Kagome-sama is a little bit late..." Miroku said.  
"Hm... Kagome wasn't at her house.... Ah!! Do you think that she is here??" Shippou yelled.  
"Well, maybe..." Miroku said, the he turns to Inuyasha that is on the tree. "What do you think Inuyasha?"  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asks.  
.....Silence......  
Then Shippou jump on Inuyasha's head.  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He yelled in Inuyasha's ear.  
"Wow... that hurts brat!!" Then Inuyasha hits Shippou's head.  
"Idiot... We are worried about Kagome and you are thinking in something else!" Shippou said.  
"Feh!"  
"Inuyasha do you think that Kagome-sama is here, in Feudal Era?" Miroku asks him.  
"Hm? No... well... I don't know..." Inuyasha said. '_Kagome..._'

--`---,---@ @---`---,--

"What?!" Kagome asked.  
"Kaede told me that you came from future." Kikyo said.  
'_Oh god!!! I forgot to tell Kaede-chan to NOT tell this to anybody..._' Kagome thought. "Yeah... I...."  
"I think that in your future things aren't good, right?" Kikyo said.  
"How... how did you...?" Kagome was surprised.  
"And... its reason is the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo said.  
Kagome nods.  
"Just because of this little thing..." Kikyo looked at Shikon no Tama. "Well... I'm seeing that you can't go back to your own time... then you can stay here." Kikyo said.  
"Thanks..." Kagome did a sad face.  
"You really looks like me.... maybe you are my reincarnation..." Kikyo said.  
"Yeah... I think so...." Kagome said.  
"Then... show me your abilities." Kikyo gave her a bow and arrows.  
Kagome went outside with Kikyo, and started practicing.  
"You... really are my reincarnation... you have some power...." Kikyo observed her when Kagome shot an arrow. '_It's very good..._' She thought.  
"Wel... but... I can't control... this... power..." Kagome said.  
"Practice is the best thing." Kikyo said.  
'_Why Kikyo is being so nice to me? Isn't she... bad?_' Kagome thought.  
"Here, use the bow like this." Kikyo showed her.  
"Hai...."   
Then Kagome and Kikyo practiced all afternon.  
"That's enought for today, hm..." Kikyo looked at her.  
"Thanks... I'm...Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome asnwer her.  
"Ok... Kagome-san.. let's take a bath now."Kikyo said, and started walking.  
"Ah.... hai.." Kagome started walking too.

After the bath.  
"Kaede, you have to sleep. I'm going to see the Shikon no Tama, you can come with me if you want, Kagome-san." Kikyo said.  
"Shikon no Tama..." Kagome whispered. "I'll go with you!" She said.  
"Ok.. then follow me." Kikyo said.  
"Oyasuminasai, Kikyo-nee-sama!" Kaede said.  
"Bye..." Kikyo left with Kagome.  
'Please god... protect my nee-sama....' Kaede thought.

At Shikon no Tama's place...  
"Kagome-san... you can purify the jewel right?" Kikyo asked her.  
"Yeah...I think so..." She said.  
"Good..." Kikyo looked at Shikon no Tama. 'This is very good....' Kikyo thought.  
'_Shikon no Tama... this little thing is going to cause a lot of trouble..._' Kagome thought. '_Inuyasha.... what are you doing...?_' She looked at the moon.

--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
"WHY?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Because only YOU that can find her!" Shippou yelled.  
"Feh!"  
"Inuyasha.. don't you think that Naraku could have..." Miroku was saying.  
"Naraku.." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. '_God.... I forgot about Naraku! And if.... he have... kidnapped Kagome?! No... She is fine..._' He looked at the moon. '_Kagome..._'

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,--  
Kikyo is so nice to Kagome... but why? Does she have a plan? And Inuyasha? What is he going to do?  
Jikai (On the next) Inuyasha "Kikyo's Plan"  
Look forward to it  
  
Minna-san I'm very sorry!! But now I'm going to continue it! I think that it is going to end very soon.... ^___^"


	3. Kikyo's Plan

Disclaimer: Ok.. everyone knows that Inuyasha belongs toKikyo!! Well.. she came first... XD Sorry Kag/IY fans! Takahashi Rumiko-sama! I'm only a girl who WANTS to own Inuyasha..... Rumiko-sama don't you want to have a daughter like me?! *smiiiiiileeee* 

Writer's note: Minna-san~~~~~~~ Thanks very much!!!! Thank all of you guys!! Now... new chapter!!! ^___^ I'm soooo happy!! Hope you like it! And.... REVIEW onegai!!! I think that it is going to end on chapter 7 or 8... What do you think?? Do I have to make it a little bit longer?? ___  
  
Wait... I want to know.... Do you prefer Kagome/Inuyasha right? Or Kikyo/Inuyasha?? - Well.. I know Cherokey and Lin Ysh's answer.. Kag/IY.... What do you think?  


Help?  
Inuyasha's time = when he is with Shippou, Miroku and Sango.  
Kikyo's time = when she was alive.  
Osuwari = Sit  
Baka = Idiot Inuyasha no baka - Inuyasha you idiot/jerk  
Ramen = Noddle ok.. this one erverybody knows!  


  
WAIT!!! 

Hum.. Kagome realize that she was in Kikyo's time... and she could not go back to her time and Inuyasha's.... Then she started living there... but.... Why is Kikyo being sooo nice to Kagome?!

Ok?!

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- 

**Chapter Three:** Kikyo's plan  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
2001~2002

Kagome was staring at the moon, thinking about Inuyasha...  
'_I just wanted to know... what are you doing? Thinking about Kikyo... right? No.. meeting her! Of course... you would never care for me... maybe because I'm just her replacement, and now that she appeared... you don't even whant to know about me... you LOVE her... but then... why my heart starts beating so fast when I see you... when I hear you... when you are near me... when I.... think... about you..._' A tear fell. "Inuyasha.... why...?" She whispered.  


--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
In Inuyasha's time

Inuyasha staring at the moon....  
'_I just wanted to know... what are you doing? Thinking about what? Of course... you would never care for me... maybe because I'm just a jerk, and now that Kikyo appeared... you don't even whant to know about me... I know that I LOVE her... but then... why my heart starts beating so fast when I see you... when I hear you... when you are near me... when I.... think... about you..._' Inuyasha looked at the well. "why... Kagome...." He whispered.

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
Kagome dried her tears and looked at Shikon no Tama, that was in Kikyo's hands.

"Shikon no Tama...." She whispered..  
"Here." Kikyo gave it to her.  
Kagome could see the battle in that jewel...  
"What I... have to do?" Kagome asks.  
Kikyo was only staring at the jewel.  
'_What is she thinking about?!_' She wondered.  
"Well... all you have to do is think about something good, ok?" Kikyo said.. Ok minna... I really don't know how to purify a jewel! I'm not a miko!  
"Ah... hai..." Kagome answer '_Weird...veeeery weird..._' she thought.  
After a few minutes...  
"Hum... excuse me but.... " Kagome said.  
"Shhh... Can't you hear it....?" Kikyo said.  
Kagome stop talking and tried to listen... a strange sound... someone? Something? It was in the forest...  
"Youkai..." Kagome said.  
"Exactly..." Kikyo caught her bow and some arrows.  
"Kikyo?" Kagome was surprised.  
"Keep good things in your mind, I'll take care of it." Kikyo left.  
"Eh... But I..." Kagome got up and looked at Kikyo and the youkai. '_... but I CAN fight! Even if Inuyasha isn't with me! I know I can do it!_ '  
Kagome caught her bow and some arrows, started running and then she heard a scream. Kagome started running faster.... Kikyo.... she.... '_Kikyo... she defeated it.... alone...._' Kagome was very surprised.  
Kikyo looked at Kagome.  
"Kagome-san.... Shikon no Tama..?" She asked.  
"Eh?" Kagome forgot about the little jewel... She opened her hand, and it was there. "He..here..." She gave it to Kikyo.  
Kikyo took it. She was staring at the jewel, no one talk at that moment. Then Kikyo looked at Kagome.  
"Ano.... nani?" She asked. "Hum... what...?"  
"Shikon no Tama..." Kikyo gave it to Kagome.  
"But I..."  
"It is purified... you don't have to think about good things to purify it... you have strong powers....." Kikyo told her. '_Maybe... even stronger than mine..._' She thought. "Keep it safe..." She said.  
"Kikyo... I.. I'm not its guardian! And I... can't do it!" Kagome said.  
"You can, just purify it." Then Kikyo left.  
"Aa... wait me!!" Kagome run after her.  
  
Kagome was going to sleep, then started thinking...   
'_Is... is Kikyo denominated me as its guardian...? No.. no way... I don't want this... Shikon no Tama... why... why does it exist? Just to cause pain in everybody who have contact with it... Shippou-chan, he lost all his family... Miroku-sama has been cursed..., Kikyo.... and... Inuyasha.... they have killed, hated each other because of this... and I..._' Tears started falling... '_Why do I have to suffer? Why... do I have to... love... him...?_' Kagome was surprised that she thought about being in love with... "Inuyasha...." She whispered.  
  
Outside, Kikyo was walking to the forest. She went to the well and stopped there...  
"You can come out!" She ordered.  
Someone was following her.  
"Feh!"  
"It is only you... Inuyasha...." Kikyo said.  
"Why?!"  
"Youkais are attacking more frequently... you know?" She said with her cold voice..  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Shikon no Tama..." She whispered.  
"What happen to it?!"Inuyasha asked.  
"It... has a new guardian..." Kikyo said.  
"New... guardian?" He whispered.  
  
  
"Ah...I can't sleep.....I'm going to take a fresh air..." Kagome said.. '_Hum..? Kikyo isn't at her bed?_' She looked at Kikyo's bed, that was empty. Then she went outside. "This moon is so... beautiful..." She said.  
Kagome started walking.  
'_What am I doing...!? I don't know... Ah... how I miss everybody... my family... my school friends... Shippou-chan.... Miroku-sama.. even if he is the perverted I know..._' Kagome smiled.'_Just by thinking about them I fell good... happy! But when I am thinking about... him.... Inuyasha... I don't know why but I fell so sad... NO!! Stop thinking about him~~~~_' Kagome blushed. "Hum?" She heard a noise. "Wha..what is this... voices?" She went near to hear...  
  
  
"Now I am not its guardian anymore! We can stay together forever!" She come near him.  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered.  
"Inuyasha..."  
Then they hugged each other...  
"Inuyasha... I can stay with you forever!" Kikyo said.  
"Kikyo.." He looked at her..  
'_Eh..? Inuyasha and Kikyo..._' Kagome thought  
"Let's run away from here.. Inuyasha!" Kikyo said.  
"Kikyo...." Inuyasha was 'confused'...  
"Eh?" Kagome gasped.  
"Who is there?!" Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at the tree that Kagome was hiden.  
Kagome appeared, her eyes with tears.  
"So.. that was you... Kagome-san..." Kikyo said coldly.  
"Ka.. gome.." Inuyasha whispered.  
"Inu...yasha..." Her eyes full of tears.  
'_She is... crying..? But... why...?_' Inuyasha wondered. "Oi... don't.."  
"Gomenasai!" Kagome started running.  
"...cry..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome started running and didn't look back.  
"Inuyasha no baka!" Tears started falling faster. '_See? I knew you were with her! I knew you would NEVER care for me!_' She stoped running and looked at the place she was.. at... "Goshinboku..." She whispered.  
A very big tree... the one that Inuyasha was sealed and where she met him...  


  
--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,--   
Oh my god!! *snif* Inuyasha no baka~~~~ How could you do it to Kagome-chan?? *tears* Well minna-san... *snif* sorry about this short chapter, but I'm angry at Inuyasha!  
But even so... I hope you like it....  
So... Review! Please... *snif*  
Jikai (On the next) Inuyasha "Memories from future"  
Look forward to it!


	4. Memories from future

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko-sensei owns Kagome-tachi Inuyasha is MINE! XD... 

Writer's note: GAAH!! I really H-AT-E author's block!!!! Now I don't know what to do~~~ I think that it is going to end as soon as possible! I can't write anymore~~~ I have to study.. my grades at school are **very** bad... at least my english is not that bad... -__-;; Well... at least... vacation... but even so... I don't have free time... =\  
  


Help?  
Inuyasha's time = when he is with Shippou, Miroku and Sango.  
Kikyo's time = when she was alive.  
Osuwari = Sit  
Baka = Idiot Inuyasha no baka - Inuyasha you idiot/jerk  
Ramen = Noddle ok.. this one erverybody knows!  
Shikon no Tama = Jewel of 4 souls  
Iie = No  
Hai = yes/okay/yeah....

  
WAIT!!! 

Hum.. Kagome realize that she was in Kikyo's time... and she could not go back to her time and Inuyasha's.... Then she started living there... but.... Why is Kikyo 'gave' the Shikon no Tama to her... and.. Kagome saw Inuyasha with... Kikyo... 'again'...

Ok?!

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- 

**Chapter Four:** Memories from future  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
2001~2002

  
"...Goshinboku..." She whispered. "What....?"  
  
  
* Flashback *  
'A... boy...?' Kagome looked at Inuyasha that was sleeping on the tree.. so calm...  
  
"Oi Kikyo get it with only one shot like you did to me!" Inuyasha told her.  


"Come on, Kagome!" The first time he called her by her real name...

" KAGOMEEEEE!!!" When Shesshomaru appeared and almost killed her...  
  
"DON'T CRY!!!" Kagome thought that she could die...  


"I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU!" Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga...  
  
"Eh? My woman?!" When Kagome was kidnapped by Manten....  
  
"I don't trust anyone!" Human Inuyasha...  
  
"Kagome... run... away..." He whispered... when he got poisoned..  
  
"You... smell good...." Sleeping on her lap....  


"Kagome...! Daijoubu?" After Miroku appeared.

"She is just my... tama-detector!" Inuyasha saying this embarrased because Miroku thought they were 'more than friends'

"I was afraid..." Hugging her...

* end of Flashback *  
  
Tears were silently falling down her cheeks... There was only one thing, no, one person who was in her mind... her heart... and that was Inuyasha...  
  
--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
"Inu..yasha...?" A cold voice started calling him back.  
"Ah.. Kikyo..." He looked back to her. "Why was she..? Did I....?" He was very confused.  
"Kagome-san came from future... and I think she knows you..." Kikyo whispered in his ear.  
"Knows...me..?" Inuyasha looked at the moon. _'How can she be from... future...? And... know me...?_' Inuyasha got more confused. "I'll get her..."   
"Nani..?!" Kikyo got surprised. "Inuyasha... you are coming... right...?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's eyes that were staring the moon. "You are going to... run away with... me... right..?" She whispered.  
Inuyasha got silent.  
"Inuyasha! You said you love me!" She said.  
"And I do!" He looked at her. "But... there is something... about this girl.. that I can't understand...." He looked back at that moon. '_Something... that... I want to know..._' He looked at Kikyo's eyes. "And... I'll **always** love you!"  


  
--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
**Kagome's Point of view...  
**  
_Tears were falling... Why...? They don't stop... I... don't know why... he is just a jerk... he doesn't even.. care for me... and... besides... he **loves** Kikyo... I know that he really thinks that I'm just her replacement... but... I'm not... I am... and I'll always be...  
_"Kagome...?" A very well known male voice...  
"Inu..yasha.." She did a sad smile that made Inuyasha's heart get squeezed and confused.  
_Why is he here...? Yeah.. maybe... he is here to ask me if I heard something... if I saw something... like... that last time... when he... kissed... Kikyo...  
_"Well.. I..." Inuyasha was trying to say something... but he couldn't finish his phrase... because... her tears didn't stop falling.. and... it was making him feel worst... guilty...   
_Why is looking at me with guilty? Well.. it is because **I** saw him... with **her**... again... yeah... he just think about it.. after he does it...He doesn't think about me before... the moment she appears... it is like... like... if I don't exist... that is perfect moment.. he and her alone... until **I** appear and destroy his happy moment...  
_He came closer to her. She didn't say anything... then.. he put his hands[claws?] on her face and dried her tears...  
_Wha...what is he doing..? Eh.. Why am I blushing... stop it Kagome! You have to control yourself!_  
"Don't cry..." He whispered.  
"Inuyasha...." She whispered.  
_Don't cry... that is...what he always says to me... and... that is what I have to do... stop crying... over him... but.. they don't stop...  
_Her tears didn't stop falling... Inuyasha came closer to her and hugged her.  
"Eh..." Kagome tried to push him away.. but he hugged her closer.  
"Just.. stop crying..." He whispered in her ear.  
_He is trying to be nice... No Kagome! Don't be tricked like that! Just push him away!Yeah.. I'll do it... I'll...  
_"I'm... sorry..." He whispered.   
_He is... sorry...?  
_"Inuyasha... don't..."  
_... don't trick me like that... it... hurts my heart... and I... I can't do it...I can't....   
_Tears started falling faster.  
"Inuyasha...." She hugged him back.  
_...live without you... Inuyasha..._

_--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
_ **Inuyasha's Point of view...**_  
  
She is so cute... she has a sweet scent... she is so... frail... but yet... so strong... why... why do I feel so comfortable with her...? I don't feel like this even when I'm with Kikyo... yet... she is just an human... a normal human...  
_"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.  
_She really knows... me...  
_"Shh... Don't cry..." _Why am I acting like this...? I don't even know...  
_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes with a very sad expression.  
_So... sad...? But... Why...?_  
"Wha.. what...?" He asked._  
_"I just..." She looked at the ground.  
"You... just..?"  
"...wanted you....to remeber.." She whispered.  
"Eh..?"  
_Remember...? What...? Did I know her..? I don't think so... she came from future... right...?.  
_ She shaked her head.  
"Iie... forget it..." She looked at his eyes again and gave him a sad smile.  
"Remeber what? Did I know you?!" He asked.  
"No... you... don't.." She looked at the ground and hugged him. "but you will..." She whispered.  
_Yes... I will know you... _  
He hugged her.  


  
--`---,---@ @---`---,--  
Back to Inuyasha from "future"...  
  
'_Why do I remebered all this...? Why did these flashback come...? And all with... Kagome..._' He closed his eyes. '_Eh..? Why do I feel so comfortable now...? It... it looks like... Kagome was here... with me... in my arms... Oh gosh... I can even feel her sweet scent... it is like if she is here... right now..._'  
Inuyasha opened his eyes... nothing... there was no one....  
"Kagome..." He whispered. '_Why... do I still feel you... here...?_'

  
--`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,-- --`---,---@ @---`---,--   
Hum... I like this chapter... but I think it too much angst... I think we need more romance... -__-;;  
All my romace went to my fic "First Love"... __  
Well.. Hope you liked... Review! Please...   
  
Inuyasha from the past is falling in love with Kagome?! And what about our "future" Inu-chan?! And if Kikyo finds it out?!  
Jikai (On the next) Inuyasha "The girl from future"  
Look forward to it!


End file.
